immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Capcom
This page will inform you about the Ededian warrior, Capcom. Bio Real Name: Capcom Status: Assassin Origin: Edenia Resides: Earth Species: Edenian Powers: Sand manipulation, molecular regeneration. Allies: Bandai Namco, Arika Gottama, Asuka Kazama, Sharon Peyton. Enemies: Kinos, Kazuya Mishima, Bison. Weapons: Eternity Amulet, Kaminari (eventually), Saberu. Fighting Style(s): Muay Thai (S1-S3), Sambo (S3 onward). Alignment: Evil (formerly), Good (currently). Appearences: Immortal Fighters Alleigence: Lin Kuei, Earth. Signature Colour: Purple/Blue Early Life Capcom originates from Edenia, a land of peace and prosperity. Edenia's people were well respected because of their reputation. But even they had a form of entertainment. It was a fighting program similar to gladiators of Earth, the fights were dominated by fellow contestant Capcom. His power was the most feared because of its mobility. After defending his title 17 times, he retired and joined up with the Lin Kuei ninjas and has been a member ever since. After quite some time in the Lin Kuei, he was sent on a mission to Earth to learn about it's people but was distracted and lost his short term memory in a fight. Arrival on Earth Upon arriving on Earth, Capcom had no knowledge of the world that he was on. He needed information and consulted a short, shifty-looking ninja named Bandai Namco, who was offended by Capcom's tone of voice and ended up engaging in combat along with a bystander named Arika Gottama. However during the fight, Bandai landed a devastating spinning heel kick to Capcom's temple and, as a result, Capcom lost his short term memory therefore forgetting why he was on Earth in the first place. Martial Art Skill Capcom is a master of most martial arts, but only uses two forms of fighting. The first is the one that he knows the best, Muay Thai. Muay Thai is the most versatile and the most deadly as it uses two fists, two elbows, two knees and two feet. The other is Sambo, a Russian martial art that combines striking and grappling. Season 1 Capcom is first seen in a fighting arena defeating a large opponent with his powers alone. After winning, he walks out of the arena declaring his retirement from fighting and slowly walks home. Whilst walking at night, he is captured by mysterious ninjas and taken to the Lin Kuei HQ,there, he is signed up as a ninja and remains a member for 20 years. He is then sent to Earth with his assignment. On Earth, he engages in combat with a stranger (Bandai Namco) and another man (Arika Gottama). Capcom loses his memory in the fight making forget his mission. After apologizing, they swore to defend Earth from the evils that threaten it's well-being and made the faction known as The Immortal Fighters. Season 2 Given the fact that Capcom had no recollection of his task, he started life anew on Earth. All he could remember was that the Lin Kuei had sent him to Earth but couldn't remember why. Instead he started life again, a running gag throughout season 2 is Arika and Bandai trying to get Capcom to change his assassin clothes to normal. These attempts usually turn out unsucsessful. Season 3 Capcom had began to feel underestimated by the staff of ABC Tower and decided to leave for Spiridon again. After being snapped at by Arika he travelled to the I.R.S Station back to Edenia, and the Lin Kuei. Meanwhile, Arika and Bandai were planning an attack on a base belonging to Kinos, Bison and Kazuya but without Capcom they were losing the fight. It was two against three. However, at the last minute Capcom joined the fight to help his true friends. They were The Immortal Fighters again. An epic moment ensued as the dark trio were beaten and sent to lick their wounds deep inside the forest. Season 4 Season 4 is currently in disscusion and will be released on the wiki around christmas time the main storylines are Capcom vs Kinos and Capcom's special weapon... Quotes "We only need two of us to defeat you!" (After Kazuya points out the absence of Bandai Namco in their fight.) "You may be a king in your dimension but in ours, you're nothing!" (To Kinos after their second fight.) "I am the Lin Kuei, more silent than night and more deadly than the dawn!" (To Bandai Namco in their first meeting.) "Hostility makes me angry." (To a street thug after he opens fire on Capcom.) Personality Capcom is not one for jokes, he is always serious and almost never smiles.